atrapada
by Noble seis
Summary: (lector) entra a una nueva escuela, no se lleva muy bien con sus compañeros, es cuando los hermanos vargas se acercan a ella, pero pronto se dara cuenta de que no son unos hermanos normales. 2p hermanos Italia y tal vez alguno que otro personaje. La historia no es mia, es de una amiga que me pidio que la publicara
1. Chapter 1

Ahí estaba (tu nombre) parada frente a la que es su nueva casa, miró a los alrededores, analizando cada sección y cosas que habían en el área, una voz la sacó de su pequeña inspección y volteó a ver al dueño de esta.

- ¿Qué sucede papá?-preguntó.

- (tu nombre) ¿Estas segura de que no quieres que nos quedemos para llevarte a tu primer día de clases?- contestó el hombre con otra incógnita pero con un tono triste-dulce mientras la abrazaba.

- Estoy segura papá, no estoy pequeña, ya voy a cumplir 18 años, todo estará bien te lo aseguro.- en eso su mamá se acercó a donde estaban los dos con una sonrisa.

- Hija, por favor, después de todo sabes que eres nuestra única hija… y queremos… ya sabes…- los ojos de la mujer estaban rojos y húmedos, a simple vista eran notables las ganas de llorar, (tu nombre) abrazó a su mamá.

- Por favor mamá, ya no llores, no recuerdes eso por favor.-dijo para calmarla.

- (tu nombre) tiene razón, es mejor olvidar eso, ya pasó, anda (tu nombre en diminutivo) deja que te llevemos a la escuela, no te veremos hasta las vacaciones.- eso era cierto, no vería a sus padres dentro de meses, después de todo no podrían visitarla por la distancia, pero ella sabía que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de estudiar en una de las mejores en su país y con beca, claro que sus padres no se opusieron a pesar de que, aunque no lo decían, no querían que (tu nombre) se fuera de su lado, pero es la ley de la vida y ellos sabían que un día tenía que llegar.

- Esta bien.- aceptó ya que no quería alegar, los tres entraron a la casa y comenzaron a acomodar las cosas, una vez que todo estuvo listo su padre propuso que se tomaran una foto, 3… 2… 1… ¡Flash! Inmediatamente miraron la foto, querían ver cómo había quedado, una sonrisa se esbozó en los rostros de los tres.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comprar la despensa y por ahí revelamos la foto?- ambas mujeres asintieron, acomodaron unas cajas y se dirigieron al auto.

- Ponte el cinturón de seguridad (nombre) no vaya a ser que pase algo.- (nombre) no quería alegar, así que siguió la orden de su mamá, (nombre de tu padre) prendió el auto y comenzó a ir en dirección de un súper mercado, no tardaron en llegar ahí, terminaron de comprar todo y se dirigieron a pagar, estaban en la caja (tu nombre) y su mamá, (nombre de tu papá) estaba hablando por teléfono, volteaba a donde estaban ellas e inmediatamente miraba a otro lado. – Gracias.- dijo la mayor y ambas comenzaron a caminar hasta donde estaba su padre.

- (nombre) no vamos a poder llevarte mañana a la escuela, tendrás que ir sola, surgió un problema en el trabajo y tenemos que regresar inmediatamente. En cierta manera (nombre) estaba triste, ya no vería a sus padres en un buen tiempo, sin hablar regresaron a la casa, bajaron las compras y se despidieron, ella se quedó parada en la banqueta viendo cómo se alejaba el auto lentamente, dio un pequeño suspiro y decidió entrar a su nueva casa. Lo primero que hizo fue prender la laptop y hackear la contraseña de algún modem cercano, entró a revisar si había algo interesante en las redes sociales pero como no encontró nada, decidió apagarla y decidió irse a dormir, no sin antes tomar un baño. Antes de acostarse miró el reloj y vio que aún era temprano, no le tomó importancia y se acostó en su cama, tardó unos minutos para dormirse pero finalmente se durmió, al día siguiente el despertador sonó pero como se había dormido temprano no tuvo problemas para levantarse, nuevamente se metió a bañar, sacó su uniforme y se cambió, bajó a la cocina para hacer algo de comer, una vez terminó de alimentarse subió para lavarse los dientes, tomar sus cosas e irse, para su suerte la escuela quedaba a tan solo unas cuadras de su casa por lo que llegó rápido, entró a la escuela y fue a la dirección, ahí le asignaron un grupo, una de las secretarias la llevó a su salón.

- Buenos días mi nombre es (nombre completo), espero llevarme bien con ustedes.- se presentó sin tanto entusiasmo.

- (nombre) ese va a ser tu asiento.- comentó la maestra apuntando el pupitre, el cual estaba casi al fondo del salón, caminó entre los asientos sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros de salón, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna, pero poco le importó, se sentó en su pupitre y discretamente miró a los compañeros que tenía al lado, un rubio de lentes y a otro chico, quien por sus rasgos podía deducir que era chino. Las clases comenzaron y continuaron de manera normal, casi nadie le dirigía la palabra, simplemente la miraban, eso hacía que se sintiera incomoda, mas no se dio cuenta que desde la esquina alguien la miraba de una manera extraña, por un momento se arrepintió de haber tomado la decisión de dejar su hogar para ir a estudiar a otro, mas ya nada podía hacer, ahora estaba ahí, por el momento sola.

La hora de receso llegó, tomó su mochila y caminó hacia la cafetería, era de las ultimas en quedarse en el salón ya que a su lado había un grupo de cinco chicos ¿Qué si querían hablar con ella? No le importaba la respuesta, le daba igual. Compró su desayuno y miró las bancas vacías, se sentó en la que tenía más cerca, dispuesta estaba comenzar a comer acompañada únicamente de la soledad y el murmullo de las conversaciones…

-¡HELLO!- le dijo con un tono alegre el chico de lentes.- My name is Alfred, what's your name girl?- el silencio fue la primera respuesta que obtuvo el chico pero ella inmediatamente regresó de sus pensamientos.

- Oh! Me llamó (nombre) E-es un placer conocerte… ¿A-alfred?-

- Si, ese es mi nombre… dime… ¿puedo sentarme aquí contigo?-

- Claro.- contestó, al menos en el almuerzo no estuvo sola, eso era ¿bueno? En realidad a donde fuese que fuera ya se había acostumbrado a que casi siempre estaba sola, rara era la persona con la que mantenía una larga amistad, por eso a veces odiaba ser una "cerebrito". En el transcurso del receso ambos estuvieron platicando (si se le puede llamar platica a donde participa más una persona que la otra, si saben a qué me refiero) los dos regresaron juntos al salón, al entrar a este alcanzó a oír lo que secreteaban sus compañeros del salón, los ojos de ella se notaban brillosos pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar, no enfrente de los demás. El profesor entró y las clases se reanudaron, la clase finalizó pero en todo el transcurso de las clases no se dio cuenta de quien la miraba.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Comentarios, sugerencias son bienvenidas y gracias por leer.


	2. Capitulo 2

Después de todo tu primer día de clases no había sido tan malo, al menos habías hecho amistad con el tipo americano, de quien no te acordabas para nada su nombre, pero no importa, era un avance, en parte querías que mañana llegara pronto, pues sentías que al fin serias aceptada y no te rechazarían como en tu otra escuela. Sin darte cuenta llegaste a tu casa, al parecer aun no llegaban a instalar la línea telefónica y de internet, eso te mataría, tenías que entretenerte en algo y de manera urgente.

- _Un ciber.- _esa idea pasó por tu mente, pero no era muy adecuada, no conocías nada de por ahí, así que fácilmente podías ser estafada, sin contar que la última vez que habías visitado uno había sido hace años. Las ideas no llegaron a tu mente pero si llegaste a tu casa, entraste, aventaste tu mochila sin importar donde cayera y acabaste en la cocina.- Tengo hambre, haré algo de comer.- a registrar la alacena, por el momento había variedad para cocinar algo laborioso, miraste el reloj y al ver la hora te diste cuenta de que ya era tarde, así que esa no era una buena opción.- Haré unos hot-dogs.- dijiste y te pusiste a prepararlos. Una vez que acabaste de hacerlos y de comer, te lavaste los dientes y encerraste en tu habitación, algo se te tenía que ocurrir, debía haber alguna forma de pasar el resto del día sin aburrirte y sin necesidad de salir, pronto una idea se te vino a la mente: escribir. Bueno, no tenías madera de escritora pero cualquier cosa, menos salir, sería buena para entretenerte, al principio pensaste que sería absurdo pero conforme presionabas las teclas para formar las palabras, la idea se volvió una propuesta para pasatiempo. Sin darte cuenta caíste dormida profundamente y despertaste a plena madrugada solo para pasarte a tu cama.

Al día siguiente te levantaste temprano para hacer el desayuno y alistar tus cosas.

- Debí de haberlo hecho ayer que no tenía nada que hacer.- te reprochaste, sin más te dirigiste a la escuela y te preparaste para las miradas de tu compañeros al entrar al salón de clases. Todos los asientos estaban ocupados, rápidamente con la mirada examinaste todos los asientos y encontraste uno al final del salón, caminaste con rapidez, pero evitando tropezarte con algo, no querías ser el ridículo del salón, al llegar notaste que un chico de cabello castaño miraba a través de la ventana, no te prestaba atención, no sabías si ponerte feliz o triste por eso.- Buenos días.- dijiste, el chico te miró de reojo y te regresó el saludo:

- Buenos días.- pero de una manera algo seca. No dijiste nada más y sacaste un libro para distraerte mientras el maestro llegaba.

- Alumnos, por favor tomen sus asientos que comenzaré la clase.-

- _Vaya, que rápido llegó.-_ pensaste. Sacaste tu libro y libreta junto con otras cosas que necesitabas, la clase comenzó, pasó media hora, pestañeaste y miraste a tu alrededor, te diste cuenta de que nadie le prestaba atención al maestro.- _Pobre, habla como merolico.-_ Al parecer eras de las pocas personas que le interesaba la clase, poco a poco el ruido aumentó, los murmullos ya no parecían murmullos, bolitas de papel volaban por el salón, al igual que los intercambios de gritos, te estabas cansando, por lo menos donde estabas estudiando no hacían tanto escándalo y respetaban al maestro, ya te estabas arrepintiendo de haber aceptado estudiar tan lejos, pero ¿Qué podías hacer? El cambio ya estaba hecho, ahora solo tenías que aguantar todo un semestre, y te juraste no aceptar otra propuesta para estudiar fuera. A fin de cuentas el tiempo pasó, el almuerzo llegó y la hora de estar solamente con tu soledad también se hizo presente. Ya en la cafetería comenzaste a buscar una banca vacía pero no había ninguna, de ahí divisaste una donde solo estaba una persona, caminaste hasta ahí y te diste cuenta de que era el chico de tu misma clase: el castaño. Estaba sentado tomando de una cajita de leche, tragaste saliva e intentaste no reírte.

- Disculpa ¿puedo comer aquí?- preguntaste de una manera amistosa.

- Claro, toma todo el espacio que quieras.- te contestó sin dejar de ver a través de la ventana. Comiste en silencio, te preguntabas donde se había metido tu amigo el americano, bueno, si es que le podías llamar amigo. El timbre de entrada sonó, cada quien tomó un rumbo diferente para ir a su salón, te sentaste en el asiento donde habías estado antes, viste pasar a tu "vecino" y al parecer se veía algo solo.

- ¿_Le hablare?-_ te preguntaste, no sería mala idea, pues al parecer a ambos les hacía falta compañía, no anduviste con rodeos en tu mente y rápidamente tomaste una decisión.-_ Me presentare. _Hola mi nombre es (tu nombre) ¿Y el tuyo?-

- ¿Por qué me preguntas?- te contestó con una incógnita seca. Tal vez no había sido una buena elección la que habías tomado, pero ¿Qué hacerle? Intentarías hablar con él y ganarte su confianza.

- Porque me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, jejeje…-

- ¿Acaso te doy lastima?-

- Para nada *sonrisa nerviosa* Es solo que… te vi algo solo y pensé que podíamos ser amigos.-

- De seguro lo dices porque no te gusta la soledad, bueno… si ese es el caso mi nombre es Lovino Vargas, es un placer.-

~~~~~.~~~~~

Bueno ._. mi amiga ya no continuó la historia así que yo me haré cargo de ella. Este es mi primer Lector x país, así que puedo tener varios errores y tal vez no se le entienda, por lo que les pido que si ven algo que no está correcto me avisen.

Muchas gracias por leer c:


	3. Capitulo 3

- Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas.- dijo su nombre, tu simplemente sonreíste, ibas a preguntarle algo más, para continuar la conversación, pues al parecer él no tenía la iniciativa de continuarla, por un momento llegaste a pensar en que él tal vez estaba frustrado de la vida, pero por favor ¡QUE JOVEN ESTABA PARA ESO!

- Jóvenes, dejen sus libretas en el escritorio, revisaré la tarea pendiente.- dijo el profesor de Física. Contados eran los que se levantaron de sus asientos para entregar el trabajo y tú no eras uno de ellos.

-_ ¡LA TAREA!- _gritaste en tu mente, sacaste rápidamente tu libreta y contestaste el problema en cuestión de segundos, ser cerebrito tiene sus ventajas. Con cuidado pasaste por los asientos y dejaste la libreta en el escritorio, juraste revisar siempre tu libreta de notas, no se podía repetir eso, tus padres nunca te lo enseñaron, pero… pues nadie es perfecto.

Acabaron las clases, ibas caminando por los pasillos de la escuela para ir directo a la salida, en eso viste los anuncios de los clubes, pensaste en que no sería para nada malo la idea de unirse a alguno de ellos, solo faltaba analizarlos todos, no tenía que quitarte mucho tiempo, pues tenías que estudiar.

-_ Club de matemáticas, física y lectura…-_ leíste algunos carteles.

- Espero que no pienses unirte a ninguno de esos.- interrumpió una voz tus pensamientos.

- Alfonso… me espantaste.- le contestaste poniendo tu mano en el corazón.

- Este… mmmm…- no sabía que decirte el chico, al parecer habías cometido un pequeño error.

- ¿Sucede algo?- le preguntaste por su actitud.

- No me llamo Alfonso… me llamo Alfred…-

- Oh… perdona, es que… aun no me aprendo tu nombre.-

- No te preocupes, no es fácil aprenderse el nombre de las personas, por cierto ¿ya te llevas con alguien de tu salón?-

- No, todos me miran como bicho raro, hace rato intenté hacerle conversación a uno, pero siento que es casi imposible, es muy difícil hablar con él.-

- Así es el grupo donde estas, lástima que no te pasaron al mío, ahí todos nos llevamos, mañana te presentaré unos amigos, así que, si quieres nos podemos ver en la hora de receso en la cancha de futbol principal.-

- Claro, ahí nos vemos mañana, te dejo, me tengo que ir, nos dejaron mucha tarea, adiós.- con esas palabras te retiraste y dejaste al rubio solo, al llegar a la salida viste una camioneta de lujo, rumbo a ella iba el chico de cabello castaño que acababas de conocer, con el que al parecer era su hermano. Como era de esperarse las chicas se ponían en poses coquetas e intentaban llamar la atención de los chicos, quienes pasaron ignorándolas.

- Malditas interesadas.- susurraste y continuaste tu camino, pasaste justo al lado del castaño, ignorándolo, él te miró por escasos segundos y subió a la camioneta.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Llegaste a casa, en todo el camino estuviste repitiendo el nombre de Alfred en tu mente, pues no querías hacerlo sentir mal confundiendo su nombre otra vez.

Hiciste todo lo que tenías que hacer y para tu suerte ya tenías línea del teléfono e internet, así que podrías entretenerte aún más. Por tu mente pasó el castaño, recordaste su nombre y hasta te pusiste a pensar si sería buena idea hablarle mañana, después de todo no tenía nada de malo, bueno… así lo veías tú, el único problema es que parecía demasiado cerrado. Ya mañana probarías suerte.


End file.
